Maldito Orgullo
by inuaome93
Summary: A veces por orgullo se pueden hacer muchas cosas, buenas o malas, y él esta arrepentido de haber hecho más caso a su orgullo que a su corazon, pero ya es demasiado tarde./One Short


MALDITO ORGULLO

SOLO RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. AUNQUE SI ME DIERAN A SESSHOUMARU Y MIROKU, (AUNQUE SEA, NADA MÁS, CON ESOS ME CONFORMO, JEJEJE) YO NO LOS RECHAZARIA, JEJEJE.

ESTE FIC ESTÁ BASADO EN LA MUERTE DE KAGURA

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.

Raras veces alguien me importa lo suficiente como para querer protegerla, y si lo hace, lo que menos deseo es demostrarlo, después de todo, soy el youkai más temido y respetado del planeta. Jamás me he detenido a observar si mi presa es un pequeño niño humano, o un youkai lo suficientemente fuerte para entretenerme un rato, eso es lo que menos me importa, jamás he escuchado lo que mi corazón dice, actuó como quiero y no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi.

Y si odio que hagan algo, es que hieran mi orgullo…ése maldito que me impide que te diga que eres la mujer ideal para mí, ese que me hace odiar a mi hermano por ser un hanyou, ése, que me impide demostrarle a la pequeña Rin y a Jaken que me importan más de lo que ellos piensan, ése, que me impidió decirte la dos pequeñas palabras que tú más querías escuchar.

Y es ahora, cuando se que no volveré a verte-o por lo menos no en este mundo-que me doy cuenta de que mi orgullo ha sido, desde el momento en que te conocí, mi peor enemigo.

Si tan solo pudiera derrotarlo, o por lo menos debilitarlo, haría algo que ni tu creerías, y que si Inuyasha me viera, se burlaría de mi debilidad. Pero por más que lucho no puedo, y te pido perdón porque no creo poder hacerlo, y es que las cosas para mi no son fáciles, él ni siquiera me permite derramar una lagrima por ti, ahora que se que estás muriendo.

Y si no fuera por él, desde el momento en que estuviste en peligro te hubiera pedido que te quedaras a mi lado, para poder protegerte.

-"Se… Sesshoumaru"-mi llegada te impresiona, y no es para menos, a muchos les parecería increíble verme aquí, junto a ti.

-"Sentía cerca el repugnante olor de Naraku"-soy un estúpido, solo a mí se me ocurre decir algo así en un momento como este, y lo peor, es la cara de desilusión que pusiste al oírme.

-"Ya veo, ¿y te ha decepcionado el no haberlo encontrado?"-dejé que el silencio nos invadiera por un momento para encontrar el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad, y yo, el lord de las tierras del oeste me caracterizo no solo por mi frialdad, también por mi valentía, así que pude decirte todo con tranquilidad, aunque fuera resumido en unas cuantas palabras.

-"Sabia que eras tú"-y eso es verdad, tu exquisita esencia jamás seria olvidada por mí.

Lo que te dije me sorprende, y me encantaría poder decirte más, pero…me es imposible.

Tomo a tenseiga, pero antes de que la tocara lanzó un resplandor, con el entiendo que no podré salvarte, y eso me duele, pero no puedo ser débil en un momento como este, y lo peor, es que noto como destellos azules se posan a tu alrededor.

-"Ya te vas".

-"Si, ahora puedo estar tranquila"-me regalas una ultima sonrisa y sin más tu cuerpo se desvanece.

-"Te amo"-digo de repente, siendo sincero en mis palabras. Quizá en el infierno nos vuélvanos a ver, ya que, si de algo estoy seguro, es que no iremos al paraíso o algo parecido-"Te veré después".

Y precisamente en este momento un repugnante olor llega, y no puede ser otro más que mi ½ hermano y toda su plebe, quisiera quedarme más aquí, pero con ellos presente me es imposible.

-"No debimos dejarla sola"-dice esa miko de ropas extrañas, que siempre lo acompaña, y es verdad, jamás debí dejarla a su suerte.

-"¿Sufrió?"-ese idiota de Inuyasha hizo una pregunta inteligente, pero hasta donde pude ver, no sufrió, al contrario, al verme se puso feliz.

-"No, murió sonriendo"-digo al pasar a su lado.

Quizá no pude salvarte, pero por lo menos pude debilitar a mi orgullo lo suficiente para poder acercarme a ti en el momento de tu muerte.

FIN.

**Hola.**

**Pues…sé que Sesshoumaru no es una persona dulce y tierna, pero me permití experimentar un poco con sus sentimientos, después de todo tiene, jejeje, aunque a mi me gusta tal como es.**

**Sin más me retiro.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor mediante su review.**

**Ya sea para felicitarme o bien para lanzarme jitomatazos, cebollazos, o cualquier otro producto comestible que no duela tanto como un limón, jejeje (lo del limón ¿por qué?, no lo sé, a veces se me zafa, jejeje).**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Matta ne.**


End file.
